mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aaron Simpson vs. Eric Schafer
Eric Schafer was a replacement for an injured Nick Catone. The Fight The first round began. Four thirty-five. Simpson landed a right hook and a right uppercut and dropped Schafer with another. He backed off.... Four fifteen. Four minutes. Schafer was cut under the left eye. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. They clinched. Schafer kneed the body. Three minutes. Two thirty-five. They have been exchanging but not really landing. Two fifteen. Two minutes. One thirty-five as Simpson landed a right hook. Simpson landed a right uppercut and seven or eight left uppercuts inside. One fifteen. Simpson is really showing some striking skills here. One minute. Simpson landed a counter left hook there. Thirty-five. Schafer landed a left hook. Fifteen. Simpson landed a right uppercut and another. The first round ended. 10-9 Simpson. Dominant but not eventful exactly. Besides the initial moments. "You're gonna knock this dude out," they told Simpson. "Take it to the mat," they told Schafer in his own corner. "Keep it going, Red!" The second round began. Simpson landed a big right hand and another. He had his hands down bouncing now cockily. Four thirty-five. Simpson may be overconfident. He should be careful here. Simpson landed a big right and a right uppercut. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Simpson landed an overhand right. Three thirty-five. Schafer's mouse under his eye had opened gradually. Three fifteen. Simpson landed a big right hook pushing forward with three minutes, three big rights to the body and a right uppercut there. Two thirty with a right to the body and a clipping counter left hook lands for Schafer. Two fifteen with a right to the body and another to the head from A-Train. "Movement, Aaron!" Two minutes. It is indeed a boxing match. Simpson landed a right to the body. One thirty-five. Schafer landed a good left hook. Simpson landed two big rights and hurt him bad. He was wobbly bad now, Schafer was. One fifteen. Simpson landed a big right there. One minute. Schafer's face was a mess on the left side. Schafer just missed a counter knee. Thirty-five. "Stay in his face!" Simpson was slowing a bit. He was pacing himself. Schafer missed another counter knee. Fifteen left. Simpson dropped Schafer with a massive right and landed another pair, the sound of that was sickening! The second round ended. Schafer's chin is amazing, he recovered AMAZINGLY fast! 10-8 Simpson. "It was there all day, man. All day!" Simpson's corner said. "Take him down on the mat!" Schafer's corner urged. Schafer's left eye was swollen. Eric Schafer is tough as nails. The third round began. Simpson landed a big right to the body. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Simpson landed a big right. Four minutes. "He's tired, Red!" "Use the double!" "Get busy, Aaron!" Simpson landed a right to the body. Three thirty-five. Simpson grazed with a left hook. Three fifteen remaining. Three minutes. Simpson landed a blocked right after landing a jab. Simpson landed a right to the body left hook upstairs combo. Beautiful there. Two thirty-five. Schafer was looking to return to glory. Two fifteen remaining. Schafer slipped a right hook. Two minutes. Simpson landed a big blocked overhand right. Schafer landed a left hook. "Hands up!" "Hands high!" One thirty-five. Simpson landed a beautiful right to the body left hook upstairs, rocking Schafer visibly. Schafer regained his composure amazingly fast. One minute. Simpson landed a right to the body and slipped a counter left hook. Thirty-five. "It's his fight, Eric!" Fifteen. "Finish the fight, Eric!" Simpson landed a right hand over the top. Schafer slipped a combo. The third round ended. 10-9 Simpson. 30-26 Simpson in my humble opinion hehe.